


Chemistry is not a game

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Royai Teachers AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy Mustang is a Chemistry Teacher. Ling and Edward, two of his brightest students, are also two of the most troublesome.





	Chemistry is not a game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/gifts).



> This was meant to be part of a Teacher’s AU prompt request for fullmetalscullyy but I think it stands alone better. This is a direct prequel I guess :) Thank you also to ruikosakuragi for the encouragement.
> 
> Apologies, this isn't beta'd yet.

**Chemistry is not a game**

Roy breathed through his nose, trying to keep a lid on the anger surging through him. He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he surveyed the two teenagers. A smell of smoke lingered in the air, the aftermath of an unapproved chemistry experiment. 

_Keep calm, Roy._

Roy had been able to put out the fire immediately with the fire extinguisher but he was furious at the carelessness and arrogance of the two boys. The other students had already left while Roy supervised the two boys cleaning up their mess they had caused. Opposites in many ways but together Edward and Ling were the bane of his 4B class and probably his most challenging students in the whole school. The most galling part of it was that they were smart kids. He wished they would channel their brainpower in a more productive way. 

“We’re done, sir.” Ling tightened his black ponytail.

Edward’s eyes flicked upward. “Finally.” 

Roy beckoned for them to join him at the top of the classroom. “Now both of you, get over here, I need to talk to you.”

He didn’t miss the nervous glance they exchanged as they walked over to his desk. He sat on the edge of his desk and pointed at the bench in front of him. They sighed but they did as they were told. 

“You’re lucky someone didn’t get hurt.” He glared at both teens, hoping to get them to realise how easily their little experiment could have had serious consequences. ”I trust my students not to act like idiots in my classroom. I’m very disappointed in both of you.”

“Sorry, sir,” Ling said. “It was Ed’s idea.”

Edward elbowed Ling in the ribs and the other boy elbowed back. “You were just as enthusiastic.”

“Be quiet both of you!” Roy took another deep breath and balled his shaking hands. He hissed, “Chemistry is not a game.”

“I wanted to see what happened.” Edward crossed his arms.

“I just wanted to see what would happen,” Roy repeated. “You just wanted to see what would happen? You foolish child!” 

“I’m not a child!” Edward stood up almost knocking his chair.

Roy stared him down; the teen dropped his head and sat back down with a huff.

The teacher turned to Ling. “And you? Did you want to see what would happen as well?”

“I wanted to see an explosion.” Ling shrugged. “It was fun.”

Roy bit down hard on his tongue and tasted blood. He narrowed his eyes and stood up.

“You two are going to the principal’s office.” He pulled up his shoulders. “I don’t care that you had your assignment done. Don’t you dare put yourself or your classmates in danger in my class again!” 

_You’re looking a little pale, kids._

“Sir, it’s nearly half-past four,” Ling said.

Roy looked at his watch and scowled. Principal Armstrong won’t be in her office. That damn staff meeting. I’m going to be very late because of these two imbeciles. 

“You have a reprieve-” The two teens looked relieved, so Roy smirked and continued, “but we will pick this up Monday in front of Principal Armstrong. Just so you know, I will be ringing your guardians to discuss your reckless behaviour.”

Both boys groaned; His smirk widened.

He pointed towards the door. “You’re dismissed!”

He turned his attention to his classroom. The boys had done a good job. The only remains of their mishap were the scorch marks on the desk. While he was at it, he insisted the boys clean and tidy all twelve benches. 

He rubbed his temple. Principal Armstrong was going to kill him. Not like it was his fault. He was helping another student at that time. They were smart kids, he didn’t think they would be that reckless. More fool me! 

He grimaced and headed to face his fate.

***********

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you want to see more of Teacher!Roy the Teachers AU prompt will be posted later. It follows on directly from the end of this. This was meant to be the first part.


End file.
